


Not the Same

by Fan_Fic_Forever



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Fic_Forever/pseuds/Fan_Fic_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xephos has been missing for months now. But when Honeydew and KP find him, they're in for a huge shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost and then Found

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey guys this is my first fanfic on this site :3 I usually write fanfics on Instagram though so I KNOW WHAT IM DOING XD  
> Hope you guys enjoy this <3

Even if I was at a distance, it sounded like he was really screaming into my ear. I could hear his every heavy breath, and every beg.

"Let go of me you bastard!"  
He shrieked frantically as volts traveled through his body.  
I really badly wanted to charge forward and smash everything in sight to free the man. But I couldn't.  
It felt like I was cemented to the floor.  
A few minutes slowly crawled by, and the machine that was producing the electricty turned off. The man who turned it off, nodded his head simply at the other, who had now lowered his head. Steam had started to come off of the poor victim. I finally took a step forward, and got to truly see who it was. The man who was standing, had a dark coat on, crimson eyes, and a white, bald head.  
Israphel.  
While the tortured man, had his clothes practically torn, and blood soaked through whatever clothes was left. His head was still lowered, but when he lifted it, I nearly cried out.  
Dark hair and a neatly shaved beard.  
Bright blue glowing eyes that still showed of courage.  
Xephos.  
"Xephos!" I cried out. It was my best friend, (and not to mention, the hero of Minecraftia, AND my secret crush) who has mysteriously vanished months ago. But no matter how much I screamed, neither looked my way. Israphel lifted his fist, and punched Xephos right in the stomach. Xephos responded by closing his eyes shut, and let out a small whimper. But when he reopened his eyes, a bluefire had lit in them. He began to roll out a line of curses at him.  
I felt mighty proud for him. He must've gone through this for those months he has been missing. But he still holds every bit of strength within.  
"Useless scum. It's been months and you still think someone will save you?! I'll make you my personal slave! Heck, I'll have you lead the armies to attack, and kill all the citizens of Minecraftia!" Israphel hissed, his eyes gleaming with victory. My heart dropped, and Xephos had the same expression on his face as I did.  
"NO! I'll never join you! I'd rather die!" Xephos responded with a snarl. Israphel curled his lips in a smirk.  
"That Xephos, would be far too easy to end your suffering. I'll make sure your dwarf friend's blood is on your hands!" Israphel chuckled as Xephos began to struggle again at his metal chains that kept his bound. But as Xephos did, it opened up more of his wounds, and blood began to trickle down his chest.  
"I won't be a doll!" Xephos spat at Israphels face. Befor the pale man let out a loud laugh.  
"And what choice do you have?" He smirked at him. Xephos began to tremble, as he backed up as far as he could from the sinister man. Israphel backed away now, just as he was about to leave, he threw a glance straight at me, and grinned. I froze, and watched him leave.  
"Holy shit. Did he just see me..?" I whispered. I looked back at Xephos, who was shaking, and curling up into a ball. It broke my heart to see this happen. I walked over, but I could already feel my conciousness begin to slip away.

"I'll find you.. I promise."  
I whispered before the scene completely disappeared.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

I shot up from bed. I realized I was breathing heavily, and I looked around the room. It was a hotel type of place, that Knight Peculier and I were staying in. I raced out of the bed, and went to find KP. Who was talking with a couple citizens outside.  
"KP! We must go immediately." I panted as I ran over. He threw me a puzzled look.  
"But we were planning on leaving at no-"  
"I know where Xephos is!" I cut him off impatiently. Knight Peculier's eyes widened, and he suddenly looked quite skeptical.  
"How?" He asked.  
"I had a dream. Xephos is in the nether. He's being held captive by Israphel!!" I explained quickly. But Knight Peculier shook his head.  
"There's no way. Israphel isn't good with using his powers in this world. How would he have kidnapped Xephos? Also, Xephos is a lot more trained than that. We would've heard something!" He explained. I breathed out in frustration, before I straightened my back, and faced KP head on.  
"Who is the hero here? I know Xephos is there. Now will you follow me, or stay here? Because I don't want to waste another minute, so decide quickly." I snapped at him. Knight Peculier had a surprised look on his face now. His eyes lowered and he sighed.  
"Fine. We'll look for Xephos in the nether, but we will not be fighting. We can't risk anything." Knight Peculier finally told me, in a firm tone. I nodded excitedly, and ran back inside to grab my things. By the time I got outside, KP already had a map of coordinets of where there were nether portals.  
He scanned over them, before he nodded at me.  
"Let's go. The closest one is in the desert." He told me.  
We quickly headed out of the city, to head for the portal.  
"Don't worry Friend.. I'll save you." I murmured  
*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

"Are you ready, Sir Honeydew?" KP demanded as he pulled out his sword. In front of us, stood a tall obsidian portal. It had that creepy look, and it had that weird noise it always made.  
I nodded towards Knight Peculier in determination.  
"Alright, remember, no. Fighting." He told me sternly, before we both stepped into the portal together. I felt my stomach clench as the world began to twirl right in front of my eyes. It got so bad, that I squeezed my eyes shut. But when I heard the faint cry of a pigmen, it wasn't hard to guess where I was. I opened my eyes, and they instantly watered at the intense heat. Lava was everywhere, the ground was red. And it looked as if we were in hell itself or something.  
I looked around, and my jaw fell.  
A huge nether fortress stood in front of us.  
"Xephos must be in there." KP muttered. We ran to hide behind a hill, to figure out what to do.  
Two pigment zombies stood at the front. I exchanged a glance with Knight Peculier, before I equipped my diamond pickaxe.  
Before long, I had dug a hole under and into the fortress. As soon as I dug up the floor, a familiar scream echoed off the walls.  
"Xephos!" KP hissed, as he dragged himself out of the hole. I took his hand as he offered to help me up. I heard another scream, and I quickly took of towards it. Knight Peculier was hot on my tail. I finally reached a room, where I was certain that Xephos was in. Sure enough, when I shoved the door right off it's hinges, there hung Xephos. His arms were slung over his head from two chains that were connected to the ceiling. While his feet were chained to the ground.  
"Dear god!" Knight Peculier gasped. I ran forward, and placed a stone block under the chain. I placed the chain on the stone, and took a big swing with my pickaxe. It broke, and then I quickly broke the other leg chain. Then I hopped up a couple blocks, and reached for the two other chains. Once I broke one, Xephos limply hung to one side.  
"Prepare to catch him." I warned Peculier, as I broke the second chain. Xephos dropped right into Peculier's arms, and the old man immediately lowered Xephos to the ground slowly, to assess him. I gagged at the sight of my poor friend. Wounds were everywhere, and there was alot of dried and fresh blood.  
"We must immediately get him out of here." Knight Peculier told me, and he picked the unconcious man up, and ran out. Not waiting for me. I trembled and stared at the weapons in the room. I reached for a diamond sword, that looked awfully familiar to Xephos's, and bolted out of the room. Knight Peculier had already gone through the tunnel, and was waiting at the portal. He was glaring back at the fortress  
"Look." He growled. I turned to look at what KP was staring at, and I nearly sobbed. Israphel was staring straight at us from his fortress. From what I could see, Israphel had a twisted smirk on his face, as he watched us. His arms were folded over his chest, and he made no movement towards us.  
"Let's go." I told Knight Peculier, and let the old man go first, before I followed him.  
But What I saw when I got back to the wold, was terrifying. Knight Peculier was pinned, and had his own diamond sword pointed at him.  
Xephos stood over him, holding the diamond sword at him. He had a dark glare in his eyes, pointed straight at KP.  
"Xephos what are you doing?!" I exclaimed. I was happy that he was sorta fine. But horrifide at how he was acting.  
"My name is not Xephos." He growled at me. I began to tremble at the next words he said.  
"My name is Firefly. I'm Israphel's righ-hand man.


	2. Firefly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeydew and Knight Peculier found their friend. But they were too late.. Xephos is now known as Firefly. Israphel's right-hand man.

I gazed at the man, who laid in the bed in front of me. I reached forward, amd carefully traced a finger over a deep scar on his perfect face. I sighed, and leaned back.   
After of hours of drinking, I decided to face facts, that drinking wouldn't make me forget.  
It also wouldn't bring Xephos back.   
"Oh Xephos.." I whispered as I gazed at him. 

After he attacked Knight Peculier, I knocked him out with my pickaxe. We eventually got to the city and we had him sedated when he lunged at me. I'm seriously supried that the spaceman could move so quickly in the state he was in. But when we got into his memories, there was nothing but fake memories. Like Xephos being with Israphel when he crashed on earth, when he came from wherever. Israphel went so far to twist his memories by making me look evil. That we were worst enemies. 

I jolted back to reality when I heard the bed sheets shift.  
I gulped when I noticed Xephos glaring intently on me.  
"You're lucky I'm so fucked up right now. Otherwise, you'd be bleeding out on the floor."   
He hissed.   
I flinched at the dark tone he used. I've never hard Xephos sound this evil before.  
"Xephos.." I murmured. I tried to talk, but my voice just wasn't wanting to come out.  
"Like I said before. My name is Firefly. Not this Xephos you speak of." Xephos growled.  
"Why are you here anyway? Or are you trying to get information from me? Don't even try it. I've-"  
"You've been tortured a lot. I know." I interupted. He narrowed his blue gaze at me. I felt like squirming under his deadly gaze. But I stayed still until he snorted.  
"Don't act like we're buddies mate." He advised harshly at me. I couldn't hold back a cough from my throat.  
"Excuse me, but we were buddies before. The best! We were in the middle of saving Minecraftia!" I told him. He only laughed darkly in response.  
"Well I beg your pardon sir, but I've never worked with you. I've been with Israphel." He explained like it was the most straight forward thing ever.  
"You weren't though. If you only listen to-" he cut me off with a throw of a scalpal at me. Which nicked my arm.   
I was going to have a very LONG dear chat with whoever was the idiot to leave sharp things near Xephos.  
I rushed forward, and pushed the tray of scalpal over, before Xephos could reach for another. How did I not realize those?!   
I guess I was so out of it before, that I didn't see them.  
Oops?  
Xephos let out a frustrated hiss, as he tried to grab something on me, but his nails only ended up scratching my back. Which is why I don't wear a shirt.  
"Don't you realize?" I whirled around at him.  
"You're a doll! A servant! You're the one doing all the dirty work, and then Israphel will probably dump you in the end. He hates you and I with a passion!" I shouted at him. I didn't mean to raise my voice so much, but I needed to get something into Xephos's thick skull. And no, I won't be resorting to violence so I could crack that skull open.   
Xepho's blue piercing eyes glared straight at me, but I stood tall.  
"I'm not a servant! Israphel wouldn't get rid of his best fighter either." Xephos growled as he tried to stand up, but his muscles still weren't listening, and he fell. But Xephos slammed a fist into the ground, and glared at me.   
"I'm the leader of the army to lead to kill you and your precious friends! Nothing could ever stop me. I'll even give up my last breath, as long as you and that old man are dead!" He spat. His words stung like fury, and it sent me stepping back.  
"You're not Firefly, Israphel's strongest fighter! You're Minecraftia's hero and my best friend!" I growled as I picked up Xephos, an practically threw him back onto his bed. I shot him one last glare, before I stormed out of the room. I walked straight past Knight Peculier. Who tried to speak with me, but gave up when I continued to rage down the hall.  
*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

I laid in my bed, and stared blankly at the ceiling. I tried to think of something cheerful. But it'd somehow always end up with Xephos. That's how it was afterall.  
That man is my happiness.   
I brushed my fingers through my hair, and I frowned. There has been a knocking on my door every five minutes. I knw it was KP wanting to get in. So I finally got up, and swung the door open.  
"Yes?" I asked the old man as politely as I could.   
Knight Peculier let himself in, and scanned the room. Which was a total mess. He sighed, and turned back to me.  
"Can we have one day, where you're not making a mess? This one seems worse than usual."  
I turned my gaze away from him. I stared intently at the floor now.  
"It's not Xephos speaking. It's israphel's dirty tricks."  
"I know."  
"I bet Xephos is still in there, and he's trying to break free."  
"I know."   
Knight Peculier rested his hand on my shoulder, before he squeezed it lightly.  
"Get some sleep, sir Honeydew. Please. Time will go faster for both of us, if you do." He told me, before he walked out of my room, and closed the door silently behind him. I rubbed a hand across my forehead, before I walkd over to my bed. I laid back down, and blew out the torch that was at my bedside. I climbed under the sheets and blankets, before I closed my eyes and gave into the dark.


	3. Thanks for the memories

I gazed straight ahead at the man who walked down the hallways. Quite alarmingly calm must I add. 

"Xephos." 

I spoke to him, loud enough so he could hear me.

When he turned to me though, I wasn't sure what I was going to expect.

i certainly didn't expect Xephos to have his eyes dull, and his usually smile turned into the biggest frown.

"Firefly." He reminded me. As he carelessly continued on down the hallway.

Why were the doctors let Firefly walk around without a supervisor? Are they seriously trying to get Xephos out of here? Because their not doing a bad job.

I ran after Xephos, and finally got the glowing glare I had been expecting for some time now. 

But it fell slack again, and Xephos sighed.

"I can't remember my childhood." He murmured.

"I also remember telling you that Israphel took me in the day I crashed here... but I don't even remember that. I know it has happened though."

His words shocked me. A lot. But a sudden burn of hope boiled in my stomach. Maybe Xephos is fighting Firefly, and Xephos is winning? That's how Honeydew liked to see it. That his best friend still has a chance. Honeydew defiently knows he's still in there. One night, when Honeydew came in, Xephos was curled into a ball, with a brightly lit torch at his bedside. 

Honeydew has lost count of how many times he's found Xephos like that before his mind was taken over.

He's still terrifide of the dark. Even now, I'm sure he has a couple extra torches in his pocket. 

"Why can't I remember? You remember your childhood, right?" 

I do. I also wish that I couldn't. 

I realized how emotional Xephos sounded now. It's almost like he's straining a sob. He gripped his hair, and his eyes had turned darker as he gripped his hair tighter, and breathed heavily.

"Why.. Do I remember.. Horrible switchback stairs..?" He asked quietly. I thought I was hearing things now.

"Switchback stairs?" I demanded. He looked at me, and nodded shakily.

"You made those, when we were in our yogcave." The word Yogcave, seemed to throw Xephos right off. (Literally) Xephos practically crashed into a nearby wall, and gripped his forehead.

"It hurts!" He hissed. Before he glared at me, a true fire lighted in them.

"You did this! You must be the reason I can't remember a damn thing!" He shouted. I backed up in alarm. 

How the hell had he come to a conclusion like this!?

But things had quickly sped on in front of my eyes.

Xephos punched me in the face.

Knight Peculier came up from behind, and tackled Xephos to the floor. 

A couple doctors sedated Xephos again, and I watched him pass out.

I finally blinked, and let out a startled gasp. Knight Peculier dusted himself off, before he was over to me.

"You should explain what happened after you wash up." He told me, as he walked to the sun room.

I put a hand against my now bleeding nose. I didn't even remember him punching me..

I was focused on the fear I saw in Xephos's eyes. 

It must be scary to be put under like that.. To be in the clutches of someone you know is "evil." In this case, Xephos has.

Twice.

I watched the doctors hurry off with Xepho's unconcious body, before I headed for the bathroom. I washed the blood off that was leaking down my face, and over my lips now. My nose didn't even really sting though..

I sighed, and leaned my forehead up against the mirror.  
"Please.. Somebody has to save Xephos from.. Himself." I murmured, as I turned around, to go meet with Peculier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I KNOW this is a really short chapter. But I'm just so dang tired ;-;


	4. Disaster strikes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Honeydew tries to keep Xephos under control, disaster of course, has to strike :P

I gazed at him.  
He had a emotionlss look in his darkened blue eyes, that no longer held a glow.  
He's been so drugged, that he has been so out of it. Something else that his good self is like.  
I gazed at him until the sun had arched through the sky, and finally began to set.  
The sunset had made the room glow a deep orange, but I made no comment about it.  
I wanted to talk to Xephos when he was in his right mind.  
Hours passed. And nothing happened. Xephos began to straighten more, and return to his dark self again. Shooting long confused glances at me.  
I sighed, and got up. I decided that I could be doing something more productive than this..  
"See ya mate." I said over my shoulder. When I got no reaponse, I looked back to make sure he was okay.  
He wasn't.   
He was a trembling mess! Shaking from head to toe, and his eyes were wide. Before his lips curled into a bittersweet smile.  
"Master Israphel?" He asked in a voice that was far too cheerful.  
"Have you finally come to save me? Oh and kill the dwarf?" His eyes widened, and I could nearly see bloodshed in his crazed gaze.  
I ran over, and grabbed his shoulders.   
He looked up at me, and his grin widened. His head was lopsided, as if his neck couldn't support his head, and his eyes flashed red for a moment.  
"Wake up you damn doll!" I snapped at him, as I slapped him across the face. He took the full force of it without flinching, and he began to laugh loudly in something that sounded sinister with too much joy too it.  
It sent shivers down my spine.  
"Xephos please.." I begged.  
"Xephos? Why do you keep calling me that.. I'm not him.. I've heard the tales that the doctors tell me. I'm not him." He repeated.   
A sudden explosion interupted me before I could speak. I dropped to the ground, and my eyes widened at the huge hole in the wall. There stood, a very tall and pale man.  
"Israphel!" I hissed at him, and he barely paid attention to me. Instead he walked straight to Xephos.   
"Master." Xephos greeted in a very welcoming voice.  
"Firefly." He replied back, and handed something to him that I couldn't see very well.  
Suddenly, Xephos had a evil smirk, and revealed a flint and tinder.  
Before I could do anything, he smacked them together, and sparks flew to the bed, which quickly went up in flames.  
I yelped, and fell backwads, as I scrambled away from the flames.  
Israphel muttered something to Xephos, who was nodding, before Israphel threw his hand up in the air, and they were suddenly gone.  
I immediately leaped to my feet, and ran to the sink.  
I grabbed the bucket that laid under the sink, and poured water into it before I began to extinguish the fire.  
"Peculier!" I roared and hoped he could hear me.  
Sure enough, the door slammed open and in came the old man.  
"The entire fucking city is on fire!" He screeched at me, before he glared  
"Go take down Xephos. I don't care how. Just make sure he can't hurt another soul." He commanded and I froze.  
"But.. That's my best friend!" I protested. But he was already handing a familiar Diamond sword to me.  
It had a certain big pearl in the middle, and I nearly choked.  
"This.. Is Xephos's sword..." I murmured.  
"I found it on the floor in his room when he disappeared. I decided to take it with me just in case I ever got the chance to see him again.." Peculier had a somber look in his eyes, and he looked away.   
I straightened my back, and felt my own fire burn in my belly. I gripped the sword, and ran out.  
"Be careful hero!" Knight Peculier shouted after me.

I got outside, and dear god, the entire city really was on fire.  
It wasn't hard to find the criminals though.  
Xephos was laughing like a maniac while he was making more flames.  
He was now dressed in a burgandy (?) coat, with a blue stripped shirt underneith. He wore dark leather pants now too.   
He was standing on top of a building, and kept setting the city to flames.  
He spotted me, as I spotted him, and barely had enough time to dodge his flame.  
"Damit Xephos!" I hissed as I rushed up on top of some rubble.  
"My my. How ironic it is that you were always the one to set things on fire eh?" He asked in a cocky tone.  
"Y-You remember?" I asked.   
"Sorta. But who cares? Let us dual to the death!" He commanded, and I barely had dnough time to move as he launched himself at me. He kicked me directly in the chest, and I backstepped a little. I sliced forward, and nicked his shoulder.  
I didn't want to hurt him too much, because I know he's in there.  
I withdrew one hand from the sword I was holding, and pushed Xephos directly in the chest away from me.  
I showed the sword to him.  
"Remember this?" I demanded. Xephos looked at it bored for a moment, before his eyes widened, and he dropped his weapon.  
"Th-That sword." He gasped as he gripped his forehead, and flinched.  
"Not now!!" He screamed as I guessed he was suffering from headaches.  
He fell to his knees and murmured some words that I could barely catch. But one made me almost grin in victory.  
"Yogcave.. The Yogscast." He whispered as a single tear fell down his face.  
"Yes friend. We're the founders of The Yogscast. We created the Yogcave together, only for it to be ruined in the end."  
I explained, and felt joy rush through me when recongnition flashed through his eyes.  
"Honeydew.. We're the.." He suddenly broke off as his arms and legs that were supporting him, fell under his weight and he crashed to the ground. I rushed forward, and picked him up to rest him in my lap.  
He reopend his eyes after a couple moments, and smiled weakly up at me.  
"Hero's of Minecraftia.."   
His eyes glowed the same blue, and they no longer shown anger, darkness, or any other negative emotions.   
Xephos leaned his head into my lap and sighed in comfort.  
"Thanks.. Friend." He murmured as I listened to his breathing slow down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, ik ik. Also kinda late :| Im sooo sorry. Forgive meh ;-; next chapter is gonna be last, and the the epiloge :D


	5. Healing the time we lost together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xepho is finally back to normal. But that doesn'tmean everything will go straight back normal, will it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS!! I think this will be the LAST chapter of Not The Same.  
> Plz know that this will be Xephos's POV.  
> Thank to those that left kudos! ^-^ n make sure to leave some if you haven't aleady.  
> Much love <3

(Remember this is Xephos's POV)

I gazed at Honeydew, who was laying in a hospital bed across from me.  
I felt so guilty.  
I was able to watch every move "me" was doing. I had to watch him swear, glare, and punch at Honeydew everytime.  
But everytime Honeydew reminded me of a memory, I felt my good self get stronger.  
But the words that Israphel was telling me kept my bad self in control.  
That was, until I remembered the torture he put me through.

I groaned, and sat up into a sitting position in bed.  
I never did get the chance to heal the wounds I got these past few months.  
I shifted my feet, and noticed a couple things on my bed.  
A entire stack of torches sat on the other side of my bed.  
I trembled when I remembered how dark the room I stayed was when Israphl held me captive. He never put a single light in it.  
The only light I ever saw was the electricity coming from whatever my torture weapon was.   
I slowly stood up, and grabbed the torches. I sighed, and slowly managed to put a torche up around the room.  
Maybe I put up more than one on each wall.. Maybe more like 5?  
I was putting down my last torch, when I heard a familiar chuckle.  
"Still can't stand the darkness friend?" Honeydew asked as he was squinting against the light to look at me.  
I blushed with embarrasment, and scratched my head.  
"Sorry friend. It just feels safer this way. So there's no possible way for Israphel to get in."  
I explained my fear to him, and he nodded in understanding.  
But then he tilted his head slightly and frowned.  
"How come he just targeted you, and not me?"  
He questioned.  
I sighed and sat down on his bed, avoiding his small feet.  
"I asked the exact same question. Trust me. He answered in full though. He told me that I'd be more useful under his mind control. He knew that I could lead a army if I had one. He also wanted to see you die to my hands. Because he knew that you could never truly stick a sword through my chest..." I ended my explanation in murmuring, and I stared at the floor.  
His small arms wrapped around me.  
"I'm sorry that we couldn't save you before all this. I saw a dream of you being tortured, just before you were changed." He muttered.  
I couldn't help but let out a weak chuckle.  
"Yeah.. I saw you. But I wasn't sure if you were really there, so I didn't want Israphel to target you. Israphel is incredibly strong in the nether. Dream or not, he might've been able to hurt you.." I shook my head, and leaned back so we were both laying on the bed.  
"I er.. Have a secret to tell you, want to listen?" He asked shyly.  
I noticed the bright red blush on his face, and I nodded.  
"Sure. Lets hear it." I agreed.  
"I.. I missed you so badly when you were gone.it felt like a part of me died. I just.. Felt so incomplete. You weren't there to balls something up, and to laugh it off sometime after. You weren't there to laugh at my jokes, or to put torches down for me. It was painful without you there. I suddenly realized something deeper inside of me.. That I er.. L-Love you." He quickly rushed through everyword, and I didn't leave him hanging for long.  
I kissed him.  
It wasn't a simple small kiss, but it wasn't a long makeout kiss either.  
It was a sweet kiss, that lasted for a couple moments.  
"Maybe we can both try out this love thing." I smiled at him and he threw a fist in the air like he just acomplished something.  
"I'm glad I have you." I murmured as I closed my eyes, and awaited for sleep.  
"I'm glad too Xephos." He murmured as he settled beside me.  
I felt a lot safer with Honeydew by my side.  
Like nothing could ever come within reach to destroy us.  
I felt like we could conquer anything.  
"I love you Honeydew.." I murmured, before I fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
